Dancing
by Elektra1
Summary: Dancing is all they've ever done...


Dancing

> DANCING   
By: [Elektra][1]

**__**

*This takes place just after Fool For Love*

Punch. Kick. Dodge the stake. 

__

Punch. Kick. Dodge the stake. 

I know this dance all too well. I've been doing it with the Slayer for four years now. No matter how many times I've tried to kill the girl, the two of us keep coming back to the same thing. 

_Punch. Kick. Dodge the stake._

__

Punch. Kick. Dodge the stake. 

The two Slayers I've previously fought, I've killed. So why is this one different? True, the bleedin' chip those damned top-secret government buggers jammed into my brain prevents me from killing ANYONE now… but even before the chip, I could never defeat her. 

No. I COULD defeat her… but I could never KILL her. 

"_Why can't you kill her…?_" Dru's words still haunt me. Hell, EVERYTHING about Dru still haunts me– especially the night I caught the lass making out with a chaos demon. Broke my poor, dead heart it did. 

Ah well, all good things must come to an end I suppose… 

"Um… hello? Earth to Spike? You're a million miles away… this isn't helping me here!" 

_Punch. Kick. Dodge the stake._

"Sorry, Slayer, did you want me to hurt you some more?" I ask the blonde girl in front of me. Of course, the irony that this tiny little thing is the dreaded Vampire Slayer isn't lost on me. I suppose looks CAN be deceiving… and here I am, a vampire twice her size… and she can still best me, chip or no chip. 

Wench. 

"You CAN'T hurt me…" she replies, that little point driving deeper then any bloody stake. She doesn't have to keep reminding me… "but I'm paying you good money to help me train. So stop staring off into space and let's get back to the sparring thing…" 

"Very well then…" I grab her and pin against the wall, "Without this sodding chip, I would suck the life out of you right now… and enjoy every minute of it!" I reply as I bare my fangs. I may be helping the slayer train, but I don't have to LIKE her. 

But then… herein lies the problem. 

I DO like her… 

Too much. 

"You couldn't do ANY sucking," the Slayer replies, and shoves me to the ground. I've always liked a forceful gal, "I'm the slayer, remember?" She sits on my chest and holds the stake over my heart, "And I could take this pointy little stick and stop you before you could get one bite in…" 

"Do it…" 

The Slayer furrows her brow, "What?" 

"Go on, Slayer. Do it. Put me out of my misery…" 

She raises an eyebrow, "Depressed much?" 

"You would be too if you weren't able to do what your instincts told you too…" 

"You mean the whole killing thing?" she asks, "No big loss…" 

"Tell me, Slayer… How would you feel if you couldn't… SLAY…?" 

"You mean, if I could live a normal life? Be a normal University student with normal friends? No 'save the world' responsibility hanging over my head? No wondering if something is going to try and kill me every time I turn a corner? Able to go out with my friends at night like normal people instead of stalking around a graveyard searching for pissed off dead guys like YOU?" 

"Well… yeah…" I reply simply. 

"Hmm… never thought about it…" she answers. 

"Now you're just being sarcastic…" I really wish she would get off my sodding chest… "You would miss it. It's a part of you, Slayer," 

"It's a part of me I didn't ask for…" the slayer answers quietly, then stands up, "Anyway, enough training for tonight. I need to check on my mom…" 

I flip to my feet, "First you need to pay up!" I hold my hand out, waiting. I'll be damned if I'm going to help the Slayer without getting my cash! 

She rolls her eyes and reaches into her pocket, "Here…" she says as she slaps the money into my palm, "Now go away…" 

I look at the nice green bills, "We agreed on more…" 

"That's all I've got! Take it or leave it…" 

"Let's make a deal then, shall we? I'll accept this IF you make me some hot cocoa…" 

"Hot cocoa?" she asks. 

"With the little marshmellows, yeah…" 

"Yeah… right…" she heads off and I follow. I'm getting my damned cocoa! She looks at me, surprised, "You're serious!" 

"Dead serious, luv…" 

The Slayer shakes her head, "Forget it. My mom still isn't feeling well… and she's been pretty down lately… and… I just don't want to cause her any more stress, ok?" 

"I could cheer your mum up. I like your mum…" I offer. 

"And if you didn't have the chip in your head, you'd probably KILL my mom…" She mutters as we reach her door. She puts her hand on the knob. 

I put my hand on top of hers, preventing her from opening the door. Her hand is rather warm… "What did the doctors say?" I ask quickly, "It's been a few days. Surely they know by now." 

Why am I so bloody concerned? 

The slayer seems to be wondering the same thing. She pulls her hand out from under mine and hugs herself. She looks away, her voice quiet, "It's a tumor," she explains, "It's located in a place that makes it hard to operate…" she shakes her head, "They said they can give her medication to prevent it from spreading… but…" she doesn't finish. 

"Bloody hell…" I reply. I'm rather fond of Joyce Summers. Shame she's probably going to die. 

"Buffy?" a voice calls out from inside, "Are you there?" 

"Yeah, mom!" the Slayer replies. "I'm here," 

"Who are you talking to?" her mum asks. 

I smirk at the slayer, "It's Spike, Joyce!" 

"Yeah, and he was just leaving!" the Slayer answers, glaring at me. She's trying so very hard to get rid of me. Too bloody bad. 

The front door opens to reveal Joyce's pale face, "Spike! Long time no see! You don't have to leave… we haven't had company for a while…" she looks at both of us, "Well don't just stand there. Come on in. I'll make you both some warm cocoa," she smiles at me, "With marshmellows…" 

Of course, I would prefer warm BLOOD with my marshmellows… but I have a feeling that request would shock the sod out of Joyce. It would be a shame to have to kill the ol' gal if she ever takes it into her head to imitate her daughter's slaying techniques. 

Joyce invites me in. The slayer looks none too pleased. I smirk. It seems my only joy in life now is annoying the slayer. 

"Have a seat, you two. I'll be right back..." Joyce says as she heads into the kitchen. 

"Mom… wait… let me…" 

I grab the slayer's wrist before she can go after her mum. Such a small, fragile wrist… "Let her do it, Slayer," 

She pulls out of my grasp with a strength one wouldn't know she possesses, "I told you she hasn't been feeling well, Spike!" 

"So is that any reason to make her feel useless?" 

The girl frowns, and flops down on the couch, arms crossed. I love it when I'm right. I sit beside her with a smirk. She offers me a quick glare. My… she's cute when she pouts. 

Bloody hell! I really need to stop thinking like that. She is the slayer! And I am the _slayee_… 

"Dawn, sweetie! Come downstairs! I made some hot cocoa!" Joyce calls as she enters the living room, tray in hand. 

The Slayer jumps up, "I'll take that, mom! Have a seat…" she says, and grabs the tray. 

"Honey, you really don't need to pamper me…" 

"But you deserve pampering!" The Slayer smiles. Such a sweet smile… 

"Did I hear you say hot cocoa!?" A voice calls out as a 14 year old brat hops happily down the stairs. She sits on the couch and smiles at me, "Hi Spike!!!" 

"Uh… yeah... hi…" Chipper little thing. It's enough to make a vampire sick -- though I bet she tastes good… 

Joyce sits down as the Slayer hands out the cocoa. We drink in silence… until Joyce begins looking the worse for wear, "I'm feeling a little bit tired…" she begins. 

The Slayer quickly grows concerned, "Are you ok, mom?!" 

"Yes, honey, I'm fine…" Joyce stands up and takes a step, uneasy on her feet. 

"Mom?!" the Slayer quickly goes to her mum's side, "You're NOT ok. We should take you back to the hospital…" 

"No no, sweetie. I just have to take my medication. I'll be fine," Joyce steps away from her older daughter, "You stay here with your guest…" 

"Mom?" Dawn asks, "Want me to take you upstairs?" 

"Uh… sure, honey…" Joyce begins, and puts an arm around Dawn's shoulders. The two head upstairs, the Slayer looking on in concern. 

"Your sis is taking care of her…" 

The Slayer gasps and spins around, startled. Didn't she hear me come up behind her? "Yeah…" the Slayer starts, "She's been really good with this…" 

"Better then you, it seems…" 

She frowns, "What do you mean by that?!" 

I point out her folly, "You didn't even hear me sneak up on you. Any slayer who turns her back on the vamps around her is a DEAD slayer!" I can't help but smile as I remember my accomplishments, "I've had the pleasure of meeting and killing two of them myself." 

"Shut up, Spike. I have other things on my mind right now!" 

Oh… she's getting mad. She has such fire, this one, "I could easily tell my mates about the distracted Slayer, and they'd be on you in a minute!" 

"Then why don't you, Spike?! Go on. Tell them!" she starts, "Tell them the Slayer is only human. Even better… tell them to attack me when I'm crying alone in my room! Go ahead! Do it!" she opens the door and glares at me, "Go on, Spike!" 

"Well fine then! Maybe I will!" I walk towards the door… and pause. Is she crying? Is she actually CRYING? 

Without thinking, I reach out to wipe one of her tears away. She jumps away, backing up against the door, trying to stand as far from me as possible, "Go!" she demands. 

"Aww... what's the matter, Slayer? You wanna cry in peace?" I reply, "Or call up Captain Cardboard and hope some shagging will make you feel better?" 

"Leave Riley out of this!" She snaps angrily, "Just GO!" 

Riley. I hate that bugger. I really do! 

I look away from her. What a sodding pathetic site I am -- feeling things I shouldn't be feeling for my arch-enemy. Is there a vamp more pathetic? Wait… yes there is. His name is Angel. At least I don't have that whole '_I've been cursed with a soul_' thing happening. 

In fact, I revel in the fact that lacking a soul is a genetic vampire trait. I _savor_ my soulless-ness. 

So why the sod do I feel like this? Maybe I SHOULD leave… 

"Buffy—" I stop, "Slayer," I quickly correct myself, "I'm sure your mum will be fine…" 

Her face fills with confusion. Poor lass just can't figure me out. It's enough to make me want to reach out and--- no... if I do that, she will bring me up close and personal with a stake. 

What a fine little mess you've gotten yourself into, William ol' boy. Who'd have thought that a vampire nicknamed for jamming railroad spikes into other men's heads would be weakened by one look at the Slayer's tear-filled face. 

"Spike…" she starts quietly. 

"Remember to bring more money next time you want some training and answers…" I interrupt harshly. I can be such an ass sometimes… 

She frowns at my callous words, "Whatever! Don't let the door hit you on your way out..." 

What a cliched retort! I was hoping she'd think of something better. Ah well. 

I walk out onto the porch and stare at the darkness, then turn back to the Slayer's door. Of course, she's already locked it behind me. 

Didn't take her long. 

__

No stake needed here, slayer… there are other things that stab much deeper than any pointy piece of wood ever could... 

Bloody hell! 

_Punch. Kick. Dodge the stake_. 

THE END 

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com



End file.
